What Do You Think?
by Ichi Namidairo
Summary: Sekumpulan ficlet manis tentang pair tercinta SasuSaku. Penasaran dengan kisah mereka? Cekidot xD. Bad Summary. RnR please :33


"Hn,"

"Sasukeeehhh, bunuh aku aja kalo kamu terus-terusan ngomong ambigu gitu", ujar gadis berseragam SMA pada kekasihnya yang berkarakter dingin. Kedua tangan nya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan lelaki berambut raven itu secara kasar.

"Hn," lagi-lagi jawaban seperti itu.

"Jangan bikin aku emosi!" suara gadis bersurai pink itu mulai naik satu oktaf.

"Emosi sumber inspirasi," jawab laki-laki itu dengan wajah super dingin, diliriknya sekilas kekasih pink nya yang sudah menekuk wajah itu.

"Gak jadi gemuk dong aku kalo emosi, lagian kan emosi sumber penyakit," elak Sakura.

"Keatas gak kesamping," ucap Sasuke, jelas tercetak seringaian di wajah putih mulus itu. Iris onyx nya memandangi tubuh gadis cherry yang mempunyai tinggi 155 cm itu dari bawah keatas. Satu detik kemudian…

"SASUKEHHHHHH JAHAATTTTTT"

… perang dunia pun dimulai.

.

..

…

_Ichi__Namidairo present's…_

What Do You Think

…

Disc. :: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair :: Sasuke x Sakura

Rated T+

…

_~Sekumpulan __ficlet __SasuSaku __tentang __kisah __mereka __selama SMA~_

…

"Sasukee," teriak gadis bermahkota merah muda kepada sosok dingin yang memegang gadget disana.

"Hn," ucapan ambigu itu keluar dari mulut sang pangeran, dibiarkanya gadis yang menggilnya tadi berlari kecil mengejarnya di lorong sekolah. Pandangannya masih terpaku pada Blackberry berwana hitam metalik yang dipegangnya.

"Naskah lomba komik kolaborasi kita udah jadi nih," sembur Sakura- gadis tadi,sesaat setelah menyamai langkah bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Hn," lagi-lagi jawaban ambigu.

Spontan Sakura memanjangkan lehernya menengok apa yang di sibukkan Sasuke di BBM, hingga pemuda itu tampak serius dan tidak peduli dengannya.

"Aku promote kanya," kata Sakura, iris emerald itu masih memperhatikan permainan jari Sasuke di keyboard gadged.

"Hn? Ga usah contact ku udah banyak", sahut sasuke sekenanya. Sakura mengernyit, dipandanginya Sasuke dengan wajah agak sebal.

"Idiiih kegeeran siapa yang maunge promotin pin BBM, maksudku promote naskah kita Sasuuuu~" jawab gadis bernama bunga kebanggan Jepang itu dengan menodongkan beberapa lembar kertas di hadapan sasuke. Mungkin pangeran dingin ini sedang gagal paham akan maksud sakura.

"Tch," laki-laki itu menatap sakura dengan memicingkan matanya. Pipi tirus itu terlihat bersemu merah entah tersipu atau marah karena dirinya kehilangan konsentrasi menjawab tawaran gadis cherry itu.

"Gak usah," kata Sasuke lagi, sambil melenggang meninggalkan sakura. Yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa menahan tawa melihat kekasihnya pergi dengan langkah terburu-buru. Seorang bungsu Uchiha telah gagal paham—

…..

"Tutup mata, duduk dulu sini tunggu aku!", perintah seorang gadis bermahkota pink itu pada lelaki muda -Uchiha Sasuke- untuk duduk di bangku di depan rumah mungilnya. Sang gadis segera berlari kecil ke dalam rumah, mengambil donat kecil berbentuk love dengan topping coklat di atasnya.

"Buka mulut sasu," perintah sakura lagi setelah donat itu berada di tangannya.

"Donat kan," tebak sasuke dengan mata terpejam.

"Enggak, siapa yang mau ngasih donat", elak gadis cherry itu.

"Baunya donat," jawab laki-laki berambut raven itu.

"Aaaa", mengacuhkan jawaban sasuke, sakura mengulurkan tangannya ke mulut bungsu Uchihaitu. Refleks Sasuke menahan tangan kekasihnya hingga berhenti tepat di depan mulutnya. Ia membuka matanya, memperlihatkan 2 iris onyx yang tersembunyi tadi. Kemudian mengambil donat di tangan si gadis dan memakannya lahap dengan tangannya lagi.

"Coba bilang sekali lagi, kalo itu gak donat", ujar lelaki itu dengan wajah acuh tak acuh.

"Ahhh, sasuke-kun gak romantis." Ujar Sakura, tanpa ia sadari kekasih Uchiha nya tengah tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kekanak-kanakan gadis pink nya.

…

"Sasuke bantu aku", ucap gadis bernama bunga kebanggaan jepang itu. Dilihat dari nada dansorotan iris mata emerald ituadasesuatu yang serius yang harus segera diselesaikan.

Bungsu Uchiha yang merasa terganggu, langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku di depannya mengarah ke gadis pinky di depannya.

"Sasu bantu aku", kali ini bukan hanya tatapan serius, tapi sepertinya emerald itu mulai berkaca-kaca.

Dengan malasan-malasan laki-laki berambut raven itu berdiri, "Hn."

Dengan cepat Sakura menggandeng Sasuke untuk keluar kelas menuju halaman belakang. Mereka berhen titepat di depan tumpukan sampah di sana.

"Sasuke sebenarnya aku piket hari, tapi aku lupa mengerjakan PR dari orochimaru-sensei, jadi kamu mau membantuku kan," kata Sakura dengan nada dibuat-buat.

"Sa-Ku-Ra~" Sasuke menghela nafas berat. Deathglare ditujukan kepada kekasih pink nya yang tersenyum polos di depannya. Perlahan gadis cherry itu mundur kebelakang, ia mengangkat kedua jarinya membentuk pola v.

"Mangats Sasu-chan", ucapnya setelah berpose seperti itu. Sedetik kemudian ia berbalik dan berlari riang meninggalkan Sasuke.

Yang ditinggal hanya mendecih, melirik tumpukan sampah yang harus ia bersihkan. Bisa-bisanya ia seorang pangeran sekolah dikerjai seorang gadis seperti ini.

…..

"Kemarin itu Hinata dibeliin bunga samaNaruto, mereka sweet banget -kun, kau dengar tidak", cerocos gadis bermahkota pink pada laki-laki beriris onyx di depannya. Saat ini mereka berada di dalam sebuah café elit pusat kota.

"Hn", jawaban ambigu itu keluar dari mulut bungsu uchiha, pandangan matanya masih terpaku pada gadget yang dipegangnya.

"Ah, sasu gak peka", komentar gadis itu pada respon lelaki didepannya. Ia menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Maksudmu peka, kamu nyuruh aku beli bunga gitu", iris sekelam malamitumelirik Sakura dengan tatapan bosan.

Sakura mengernyit, ia sempat anjlok mendengar ucapan kekasih yang selama 2 tahun membalasnya seperti itu. Hei, iya dia memang menginginkan Sasuke bersikap romantis padanya sesekali tapi jika dia balasnya begitu sih mending gak usah.

"Terserah ah, aku mau pulang"

Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya, dengan cepat ia melegangkan kakinya keluar dari dalam café. Diliriknya dari kaca pintu keluar café, dan yang ia temukan Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat mengejarnya. Entahlah, gadis itu menggendikkan bahunya dan berlalu.

Tok-tok-tok.

Ketukan pintu membuat sakura semakin badmood, kejadian semalam benar-benar menjadikan dirinya dalam zona misscomunikasi dengan Sasuke. Dengan malas ia membuka pintu. Iris emeraldnya membulat setelah tahu siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu. Dilihatnya Sasuke berdiri disana dengan senyum tipis memegang bunga mawar beserta—

-potnya.

"Sasuke~" Sakura menghela nafas sedikit kesal dan menepuk jidatnya melihat perlakuan Sasuke yang tidak ada kesan romantis-romantisnya.

Tangan gadis itu mengambil pot bunga itu dari kekasihnya. Ia memandang satu bunga mawar merah yang merekah di ujung tanaman itu.

"Sasuke kenapa harus dengan-"

"Ya biar bunganya hidup gak hanya kita berdua," jawab bungsu Uchiha itu memotong perkataan sang gadis. Ia melangkah maju, kemudian mengecup pelan jidat sang gadis.

"_Ya __biar __kamu __tahu rasa cinta __aku __terus __tumbuh kayak bunga __ini __dan __bukan kayak bunga __dipotong yang suatu __saat __bakalan __padam kayak bunga __layu",_tambah Sasuke dalam hati. Dipeluknya kekasih pinky nya itu erat. Biarkanlah begini selama 5 menit.

…

..

_~Well, What Do You Think About SasuSaku?~_

_.._

…

_-FIN or Continue?—_

_**A/N ::**_

**Haihaihai ****Ichi ****Namidairo ****datang ****lagi ****setelah 1 tahun hiatus /kibasrambut/.**** Anggap aja fanfic ini adalah pembuka untuk kedepannya /dilempar/.**

**Bagaimana ****dengan ****ficlet ****ini ****minna? Mohon ****kritik ****dan ****sarannya, arigatou :3**

**Regard,**

**Ichi ****Namidairo**

**[01.04.2015]**


End file.
